Anonymous
by SHADOW1999
Summary: Cammie Morgan is the great all mighty Anonymous - street car and motorbike racer. The best of the best. It was her family business and her passion in life. Everyone knows her but they don't know it's her. Her adoptive father is her boss and helps her keep it a secret but will her mysterious way help her to keep it a secret or will one certain bad boys curiosity figure it out? R&R
1. Arrival

Chapter One: Arrival

Cammie's POV:

The first day of a new school. Never fun. Over the past year I've been to 4 other high schools and let me tell you always being the new girl is crap. According to my manager I'll be staying here now until I graduate since he's prominently set up shop. Let me explain you're all probably a little confused... My father died in a car crash he was a racer and one night went off the track and wrapped his car around a tree, a month later my mom had killed herself because she didn't feel like she could live without him. I never had any brothers or sisters or any other family really. My dad's boss Sammy is now my boss and my adoptive father.

He adopted me a month after I was put into foster care. His company is called 'Speed is in the Heart'. As I've said i work for him I'm a mechanic but mainly I'm the "star of the show" as he likes to say. Mainly because I'm a skilled driver i guess I learnt from my father and because no one but Sammy and the small crew he has knows that I'm the famous driver Anonymous. My identity has been kept a secret ever since my mothers death and I prefer to keep it that way but sometimes when I see other drivers with their fans around them I sometimes wish that, that was me...

Someday it will be.

But now I have to face the first day of high school all over again. I drove into the school's parking lot on my bright green and black Kawasaki Ninja 600 motorbike wearing my black leather attire and my black matt helmet. I don't really have any clothes I can wear until I go shopping after school today. In all honesty I wish my 1970 Chevy Chenille SS in red with black racer stripes had be moved here but it won't arrive until late tomorrow at least then I could have looked a little normal since it seems like I'm the only one who rides a motorbike here. Parking up in the only space available on the other side of the car park I take my helmet of and look at all the people staring at me. Way to make a first impression. At my other schools I had different personalities. They were all me but just different sides to me. At my first school I was the goody two shoes, my second I was the schools slut, at my third I was the nerd and at my fourth I was the one no one noticed. I think this time I'll be the mysterious chick. Can't believe I just called myself a chick.. Need to wash my mouth out with soap!

I head inside the school to only receive more stares and whispers. I don't mine the attention but I hate being the new girl, because being the new girl means people want to get to know who you are and I hate lying and pretending I live a normal life when really I'm earning thousands by racing and doing what I love whist living with Sammy who's a millionaire himself (but he never offers me money since he knows I like to make my own way). But maybe this time I don't have to live a lie, if I'm going to be this mysterious girl I don't really have to answer any of their questions with the truth or a lie.

A guy wolf whistled at me (badly might I add) so I whistled back and winked before carrying on walking down the never ending hallway. Finally reaching the main office I collected my school map and locker number and class schedule. Walking out saying a 'thank you' to the desk lady I threw the map in the bin and but my schedule in my right chest pocket since I didn't bring a back with me today. Once I found my locker I put my helmet on the top shelf and decided that I wasn't really going to decorate my locker to add to this mysterious look, only have the basics in there and nothing that would tell a story about myself.

"Hi,"I jumped as I closed my locker and was face to face with a blonde haired girl just smaller than me with a cheery smile on her face.

"Hi," I said back blandly.

"Just so you know this school already has a bad girl and she's got her sights set on the bad boy of the school so keep to yourself and you just might survive," her face showed no emotion and I was shocked at first on how quickly her emotions changed. Since I've been moving schools I've always kept my distance not wanting to make any close friends since I new I was leaving in a month or two but this time maybe I could do with a little high school drama in my life.

"And who are you the bad girls slave?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in mock confusion and tilting my head slightly to the right. I heard a snickers from across the hall and in the corner of my eye I could see it was a group of guys.

"No, you're just not worth her time," she shrugged her shoulders trying to ignore my insult.

"But I'm worth yours! That's so sweet of you I feel a friendship growing already!" I did a girly jump and clap to add to my sarcasm. She turned on her heel and walked away to 2 other girls and as I could tell one being this 'bad girl'.

I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway listening carefully to all the whispers about me. Surprisingly the only bad one being that they thought I was a lesbian. Like seriously? I eventually found my way to homeroom just as the bell rang. The only seat free was in the middle next to the girl I met this morning and one oh guys that snickered when I called her a slave. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white wife beater covered by a leather jacket he just smelled of bad - hello drama.

I sat down and the blond girl glared at me as well as her friend with black wavy hair. The 'bad girl' no where to be seen.

"That seats taken," a male voice spoke from my right. I turned and stared at him blankly, "and you don't care," I turned back to the front of the classroom just as the teacher as miss bad girl walked into the class.

"It seems we haven't got enough seats Rebecca, you'll have to stand at the back today until I can get another desk in for this afternoon," the girl glared at me at least now I knew she was called Rebecca and by the look on her face when the teacher called her that she wasn't too pleased about it.

I prayed to anyone who was listening in hopes that I wouldn't be made to introduce myself.

"Class we have a new student today called Cameron, where is he sat," I chuckled as did the rest of the class. I get this a lot.

"I prefer Cammie," I spoke slowly. When her eyes met mine you could see she was shocked that I was female and not male.

"Oh my apologies I just presumed," I cut her off.

"It's fine I get it a lot," I smiled at her to convince her it was fine since she still looked guilty. The bell went after this and I got up to leave. I had a blank space on my schedule so I presumed that meant I had a free period.

"I'm Zac," I turned around to be faced with the boy who I was sat next to in homeroom.

"Nice to meet you," I did a small curt nod and turned to keep walking. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"I'm guessing it's your Kawasaki Ninja 600 out in the parking lot," I smiled to myself.

"I'm impressed you either know your stuff or you took the time to go over and read it on the side of my bike," I smiled as I turned around stopping him from walking.

"I know my stuff, I a mechanic in the garage down the road from here," he nodded slightly behind me as if he was indicating in what direction.

"Are they hiring?" I asked curious. it''s not like I needed the job but it be like a hobby, "They don't have to pay me either," I added in.

"Well I'm sure they'ed hire you if you had no experience if they didn't have to pay you, I ask George the owner and put in a good word for you," I smiled.

"Thanks and I do have experience I already have a job as a mechanic but the shops not opened yet so I won't be working their until next week," I smiled as I turned around and started walking a little slower until he was walking next to me.

"You intrigue me," he said randomly. The halls of the school were empty since everyone else was either in class or in the library for their free period.

"Oh really I'm sure Rebecca would enjoy hearing you say that," I chuckled under my breath.

"I wouldn't call her Rebecca if I was you, she goes by Bex," He said with a straight face.

"I prefer Rebecca," I smirked and picked up my pace a little. My phone rang as I looked at my caller I.D i guess Zac did as well.

"Who's Sammy?" I answered my phone not answering him.

"Hey Sammy, what's up and don't say the sky because that's just cliché," I chuckled.

 _Sammy: "Nothing honey, but I was just letting you know that a close friend will be joining you in about 30 minutes at school,"_

"What do you mean a close friend?" My curiosity spiked.

 _Sammy: "Well he decided he'd come keep you company so he transferred schools,"_

"Who?!" I all but screamed down the phone. I could tell Zac was a little freaked out but stood there non the less.

 _Sammy: "Grant,"_

"I love you! Is he on his way now?" I asked even though I recall him saying he'd be here in about 30 minutes.

 _Sammy: "Yes, he's on his way and I made sure that he turned up on his Harley and that he wore the same attire as you had to this morning so you wouldn't be the only one standing out and I've made sure you have lockers next to each other so you can both be the mysterious duo of the school like I have a feeling you've already started doing," he chuckled._

"You know me so well," I laughed a little.

 _Sammy: "Anyway, I'll get off. Got a lot of work to do at the shop since this one's underground and more like the mechanic shops a secret front for the track, oh I feel all giddy. I talk to you later,"_

"You're a little kid but I must admit it does sound cool, I text you when Grant gets here,"

 _Sammy: "Okay, love ya and leave ya,"_

"Love ya and leave ya," I smiled and hung up the phone.

"So I ask again, who's Sammy?" Zac asks as I put my phone away.

"He's my boss and my adoptive father," Before he says anything the bell rings signalling that first period was over and just as it does I hear an engine I'd never forget outside and of course this school being as cliché as it gets people start to go outside. I follow and jog down the steps as more whispers start my name thrown in asking if he's my boyfriend or my brother. He being neither, sort of I class him as my brother but he's just Sammy's nephew so you could say that makes him my cousin but since I'm adoptive we've never really classed it as that.

He parks next to my bike and I push through the crowd. Geez these guys need to get a life. Meeting Grant half way he picks me up and spins me around.

"I've missed you," He says into m ear.

"I've missed you more! Just to let you know the schools extremely cliché so this mysterious act will be easy," I said as he put me back on the floor. He finally took his helmet off and you can hear girls gasp. I'll admit he's a looker, always has been.

"I think that bit's obvious," he chuckled. We walked through the crowd and I showed him wear he needed to go. We didn't have the same class but all our others where the same. We separated and went to our classes. I had History.

I found myself walking to history with followers to be more specific Rebecca's followers.

"Hi there Rebecca's slave one and Rebecca's slave two," I smirked as the scoffed.

"Who's the new guy?" Straight to the point.

"Find out yourself," I walked into history and left them behind.

My first day has been eventful at that. But the fact Grant is here makes this whole high school experience so much better. I just can't wait to get on the new track.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I'VE WROTE ANYTHING BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME IN A DREAM! AND I PROMISED AN AUTHER I WOULD SHOUTOUT THEIR STORY WHEN I STARTED WRITING AGAIN WHICH IS WHAT IM DOING SO YOU ALL NEED TO GO READ 'PASS ME BY' ITS A GREAT STORY AND WELL WORTH READING!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE FEED BACK THE MORE REVIEWS THE QUICKER I UPDATE BECAUSE I DO HAVE THIS STORY WROTE OUT UP TO CHAPTER 5 SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	2. Competition

Chapter Two: Competition

Cammie's POV:

I must say this school may be cliché, however it is the best school I've ever been to. I that a car work shop (basically mechanics) which I transferred to as soon as I found out about it as well as Grant. I swapped it out for history. Also the have a small race track for competitions they do once a month and on top of that they are the biggest fans of Anonymous and Shadow (that's Grants racing name and he also keeps his identity a secret has done fro a year but has gotten bored of being hidden so he's revealing himself at the first race at "Speed is in the heart")

I was shocked at first when I saw all the posters in the classroom but I was happy also that my fan base was beyond the boarders of New York (where Sammy first set up shop). I was't surprised however to find Zach in this class.

"Zachary how nice to see you again!" I exclaimed as I sat down next to him Grant sitting on the other side.

"This is him?" Grant questioned.

"Yup,"

"You're a mechanic?" Grant questioned like he didn't believe it.

Before Zach could answer the teacher walked in, "Okay class we have two new transfers joining a Grant and Cameron where you guys sat?" He finally looked up from his clipboard to scan the class for new faces and the look of shock on his face when he saw me was priceless.

'Hello," Grant waved.

"I'm sorry miss, but this is mechanics class not an easy class I guess you go to the office and sort out the schedule problem," He said wearily. How sexist. Grant must have seen the look of anger on my face as I heard him mutter "he's in trouble," causing Zach to turn to him and ask why.

"Excuse me Sir but there is no need to be a sexist jerk now is there?" I asked as politely as I could.

"I am not being sexist!"

"You just told me to leave because I'm a girl," I deadpanned.

"Sir, in all honesty she looks like she knows what she's doing when it comes to this sort of thing," a guy from the back of the class spoke up.

"Look isn't anything in this industry," The teacher frowned at me.

"Let her prove it then," grant said smirking at the teacher.

"Okay then this car here has electrical problems, lets see how long it takes you to fix the problem you have ten minutes," he smirked at me as I stood up and walked over to the beat up car.

"This car needs to be put down not fixed," I said as I lifted the hood. "It's sometimes difficult to diagnose car electrical problems it is either due to dirty or corroded grounds or the pins on the connections for the engine management system or any of the sensors. All the parts may be good and it will be a real mystery why a car has intermittent problems with poor idle, poor performance, hard starting only sometimes, stalling or occasional misfire at times or runs perfect at other times. You don't want to just visually check the pins on the engine wiring connections, but you want to also physically clean them with a fine wire brush and then spray them with electromotive cleaner. After you clean the connections thoroughly, physically plug in all the connections several times to make sure they are making good electrical contact. And hey presto done," I smirked as I finished and looked at how much time I had left (6 minutes 30 seconds in case you wanted to know)

I sat back down in my seat and stared at the teacher.

"Well done, very fast, I apologise for my comment earlier," I smiled at him and nodded.

The class flew by, at the end I hadn't really learnt anything since I've been working for Sammy as a mechanic for 4 years. At the end the class conversation grabbed my attention.

"Apparently 'Speed is in the Heart' is setting up shop here permanently!" someone exclaimed.

"Thats true," Me and Grant said at the same time, we both looked at each other and chuckled.

"You can only get in if you have a pass when there isn't a race on and you can only get in if you have a ticket when theres a race on," Grant explained.

"Security's been tightened a lot, and i emphasis a lot," I chuckled.

"How do you guys know all this," Zach spoke up from next to me.

"We work there," we again both said at the same time. The bell rang but no one moved from their seats.

"Do you know who anonymous and Shadow are?" Someone asked after the silence.

"Shadows actually revealing who he is at the first race at the new track in 5 days," Grant said with a smirk I chuckled and got a few weird looks since no one knew why I was chuckling.

"I'm super jealous right now,"  
"Do you think you could get us all in for like a class trip to look around?"  
"Could you get us to meet Anonymous?"

The comments and questions all came at once. I looked over to Grant with a smirk a plan formulating in my head already and by the looks of his face he was thinking the same thing.

We both stood up and collected our things.

"I speak to Sammy and see what I can get, you need to use your charm on Anonymous to get them there," I said to Grant. The class went deadly silent. And then the room were filled with cheers.

Bex's POV:

I was stood with Liz and Macey outside the mechanic classroom waiting for Zach, the bell had gone 5 minutes ago and still no one had left the classroom. I jumped when I heard all the cheering from inside. What the hell is going on? All of a sudden everyone came running out laughing and smiling and talking about some trip. Finally Zach came out but not alone. He was with the new girl and the Greek God she knows some how.

"Zach, where are you going?" I asked as he walked right past me.

"Hey, sorry I'm helping these guys wth the class trip they're organising for everybody, it's like a dream come true, actually it is a dream come true we might all be able to meet anonymous and even if we don't we'll might still possible be able to go inside of 'Speed is in the Heart' and meet al the racers and watch them on the track! DREAM IS COMING TRUE!" He exclaimed at me with excitement evident in his voce.

"Hey it's cool mate, hang with your girlfriend and your friends me and Cam will sort everything out," the new guy said slapping him on the shoulder.

"One she's not my girlfriend," okay that hurt, "and two I wanna help out," he said smiling at him.

"One why not she's smoking you're insane, and two I don't think you'll be much help to be honest Cam's got to call Sammy and see what he says and hopefully he will come down today to speak to the principle,"

"And Grant, then you have to convince Anonymous to be there because I ain't doing everything," The new girl, Liz says she's called Cameron, said to Grant giving him a look that basically read that if he didn't she wasn't taking the blame.

"I will, I will," He held his hands up in surrender.

"We'll see you later Zach I'll text you what Sammy says," Grant said putting his arm around Cameron's shoulder and leaving us.

"Sex isn't this just amazing!" Zach exclaimed as he turned around and started to walk off.

Cammie's POV:

Me and Grant walked outside at the end of the day together after going to out lockers to get our helmets, discussing how the trip would work out. Sammy didn't answer his phone at lunch so we figured he was busy so now we're preparing our face to face pitch to him.

"Maybe, we should convince him that it would be good publicity?" Grant suggested.

"How?"

"Well think about it, the tabloids read 'Speed is in the Heart host a school trip teaching this generation the tricks of the trade' it be great and its a positive take on what we do for once since this past week we have had a bit of bad publicity about it being dangerous and basically telling teens that it's okay to race on the streets even though that is totally not what we do," I got on my bike and put my helmet on and thought about it.

"It sounds like a great idea, I'm sure he'll go for it with that spin on it. When will this trip be happening though," Grant put his helmet on before replying.

"In 5 days, the class shall be there during the day when everyone including Anonymous and Shadow setting up, and then they'll be V.I.P.'s watching the race, only bad this that we'll have to do a bit of running around, it be a normal working day for us but they'll have to see us working as mechanics, our normal job and then see us as Anonymous and Shadow so they don't get suspicious," he explained I nodded and agreed then we left to go pitch it to Sammy.

Sammy had agreed on the condition that I'm careful with what I say and do as Anonymous, he wasn't extremely bothered about that with Grant since it was the day he would show himself as Grant.

When we told Mr. Smith (That's the mechanic teachers name) he was ecstatic and he spoke to the headmaster right away. It took a while but he finally agreed so Sir started on the consent letters immediately.

Now in 4 days the class will be at 'Speed is in the Heart'!

It's the day before the trip and my first race here. The days have flown by with no trouble. Hopefully today is the same I can't get injured on the day before a race and neither can Grant so we're sticking together today to make sure neither of us get hurt.

"Cameron!" I turned as well as Grant to find Rebecca Baxter and her followers Liz and Macey walking towards us. Drama incoming just a warning.

"Hey there, how's your life been not seen you in a while! Nice weather we're having today isn't it?" I asked in a supper happy girly voice.

"Yeah whatever, we have some questions for you guys," She said a little louder than necessary obviously to gain attention.

"Okay then firer away, not like we're hiding anything" Grant said. I elbowed him in the ribs. Could he be any more obvious. I heard a familiar chuckle behind me. I turned and saw Zach with his friends that I met yesterday called Nick and Jonas they're apparently best friend with Grant now.

"Who's Sammy?"

"My uncle, her father,"

"Adoptive father," I corrected. I say it all the time even Sammy does he doesn't want to replace my father, but he is still the only father I have left.

"How long have you worked for him?"

"Since my dad died,"  
"4 years,"

We spoke at the same time.

"Finally, what secret are you hiding?" She asked with a smirk stepping closer to us.

"We're both secret says working for the Russians that are here to take down the American Government," I said with all seriousness on my face. Grant couldn't help but laugh making me laugh in the process.

"Nice way of avoiding the question," Liz commented.

"I didn't I answered didn't I?" I smirked at her.

"We all at least deserve the truth on who you guys are," Macey stepped up.

"Work it out for yourself, are we done here I have places to be and more important people to see," the crowd that had gathered chuckled.

"Watch your back Cameron because I don't like competition," I turned on my heel and walked away with Grant.


	3. School Trip Part One

Chapter 3: School Trip Part One

Cammie's POV:

These last 4 days have been somewhat calm. Me and Grant have been sticking together mainly because Sammy always threatens us before races that if we get injured we obviously won't get paid because we wouldn't be able to race but we also won't get paid for the rest of the week as we wouldn't be able to do meet and greets at the track and wouldn't be in the public eye as Anonymous or Shadow because of injury which costs Sammy money... It's all very complicated and we know he lives up to the threat because it happened to Grant once (he fell out of a tree when making out with a tramp - sorry girl).

Luckily it's the day the race and the school trip. I actually can't wait. It's the first time we've had people visit on a trip and it's the first time that we will have to run around as two people. It'll be hard to pull off.

"Class, I know we're all excited for the trip today, you sadly have first and second period before we head off as the owner Mr. Sammy Jones needs to get all his racers sorted and get the shop opened before we arrive. Also, Grant and Cammie have a surprise for us as well," Mr. Smith announced to the class. I wasn't too upset that we have two classes first since I had mechanics and then a free with Grant.

"Yes, Cammie is handing out to you all a tag thingy-" Grant started but I cut him off.

"It's called a lanyard Grant,"

"Right, don't loose it this ta-lanyard allows you go roam freely around the track and the shop. It is also a V.I.P. pass to watch the race tonight and you all get to meet Shadow once he has reviled who he is," Grant finished as I handed Sir the last lanyard.

"Also, we warn you security has been increased since Sammy has moved the shop to a bigger venue and increased the track size. This pass does get you through all doors but most doors will have security guarding them. It's hard to explain now why security is increased but it's for many reasons. Just have fun and don't wander off on your own that can get you kicked out," I warned the class.

"Where are yours and Grants passes?" Nick shouted out from the back.

"Me and Cammie work there so we don't need passes and also we're actually heading over there early as today for us is normal working day because of the race tonight so we won't actually be on the trip with you guys but we'll be around and most likely the ones to show you around," Grant said.

"Well, we can't thank you guys enough! But we best get on with the lesson and actually learn something," Mr. Smith announced. Everyone got their books out and started taking notes on the lecture Mr. Smith had already started.

"Diagnosing an engine problem requires that a person checks the spark plug wires, their vacuum lines, the car battery and more-" Now I didn't zone out just because I basically knew everything he was teaching already that's just rude, but I listened to see if Sir had any different ideas on how to fix problems and if he did maybe just maybe I'd question him.

* * *

When class ended my brain hurt. As I had expect Sir had different ideas to me and I questioned them which started debates about whether as a mechanic you have to make the decision on whether the car is worth fixing or not. This got everyone involved and most people believed that we should at least try to fox the car for the customer. Most people were just arguing wth me until Grant got involved and accidentally planted the idea that he was Shadow...

"Well theres not always a customer involved. With racing you have your own cars and bikes that you have to look after yourself and sometimes you have to give up and decide to save the money you'd have to spend on fixing the car or bike in order to get a new one. I remember once I had to get rid of my favourite car it was black with blue racers stripes and the wheel cromes were blue as well. I did almost all my races in that car but sadly after a crash there were to many problems to fix and it was cheeper to get a new one," Grant reminisced about his old favourite car.

"Didn't Shadow have a car exactly like that and he got bashed in a race which caused him to crash into he inside wall?" Zach asked. My eyes widened a little with panic. Even if he is revealing himself tonight, if it got out early it would ruin the whole thing.

"Why do think it was my favourite car? Made me feel like was Shadow," grant smoothly explained.

"I remember once you had paparazzi following you because they though you were Shadow," I laughed.

"Yeah, he it had its perk, Shadow befriended me and used me as his decoy many times just so he could leave without the paparazzi," Grant sighed as he pretended to be remembering the past.

"You know who Shadow is?!" A guy called Adam shouted

"Yeah," We both replied at the same time, chuckling to each other.

"Guy's we're getting off topic now," Mr. Smith interrupted and as he did the bell rang throughout the school dismissing the class. As me and Grant got to the door Grant turned around, and spoke to the class.

"You guy's know Shadow as well, you just don't know it yet. He lurks everywhere, hence his nickname Shadow," Then he walked past me as I opened the door. I laughed and followed him out only to be stopped by Bex and her minions. I know I asked for some school drama since I knew I was staying but this is getting a little much now.

"Rebecca I'm starting to think you're stalking me," I said then whispered; "It's a little creepy and I'm sorry I don't swing that way," I heard Grant chuckle next to me.

"WILL YOU QUIT CALLING ME REBECCA!" Well she blew up at me pretty quickly something must be getting to her.

"Bex calm down," Zach said reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Never tell a girl to calm down Zachary it end badly," I bet a kiss to him before I walked around Bex with Grant following as we headed to the track.

"Why do you have to hang around with that tramp!" I heard Bex shout at presumably Zach before I turned the corner into the main corridor.

* * *

"Guy's you made it now everyones ready for your school friends they know they need to watch what they say around them. I've got Luke and Sophia to show them around so you don't have to do a lot of running around but if you want to join them you can," Sammy greeted us as we arrives at the front of 'Speed is in the heart'.

"I think I'm gonna stay as Anonymous majority of the time we did say we'd be working so it won't be odd that they don't see us," I said shrugging my shoulders looking over to Grant.

"We did say we most likely would be showing them around though so they're probably expecting to see a lot of us though," Grant did have a point.

"Well, alright I'll see them first as Anonymous and then make some excuse up about the race and then visit Grant as Shadow in his shop like I've been there all day helping him and then join them with showing them around and every now and then walk past as Anonymous?" I questioned looking between Sammy and Grant for approval.

"Alright, thats fine maybe you two could come up with an excuse as to why Grant isn't going to be with you so that Grant can stay as Shadow throughout the day?" Sammy suggested.

"Yeah, we did say that Shadow uses me as a decoy so we could just say I'm helping him plan how he's going to reveal himself and that I'm in on it," Grant nodded to himself.

"Go with that I'll get it round to everybody else so theres no slip ups. I can't believe you convinced me to do this, this has been the most stressful morning I've had to date with this place including when we were in New York!" Sammy threw his hands up in the air. Just be careful Cammie with everything we don't want anyone getting suspicious! Everyone who works her has signed a contract but these guys that are visiting haven't so if they find out we can't legally keep them to secrecy. Just remember that," Sammy rubbed my shoulder before turning around and shouting everyone in the shop and telling them there another meeting in 10 minutes before we walked out onto the track. I looked over to Grant.

"Well, lets get changed," Grant said walking out of the main shop and to the building on the left which was 'Shadows' own personal garage mine (Anonymous's) being on the right. These garages where the same size as the actually shop, and they housed all our bikes and cars and all the parts and equipment we have equmallated over the years. It's my home, literally I live above the shop with Sammy. I couldn't think of anywhere better I would want to live.

* * *

"Hello?!" I heard shouted through the shop. Already dressed in my Anonymous attire I put my helmet on and walked into the shop.

"Hi," my voice came out disoriented because if the voice changer within my helmet. i was stood behind them so I made a few of them jump.

"Hello there, I'm Mr. Jones the owner of this place, but you can all call me Sammy. Anonymous you're meant to be out on track, stop standing around and get to it you can make you aquantences later when you've helped Steve wit his bike," Sammy scolded me with a small smile on his face.

"Sorry Sire," I joked bowing to him before running off onto the track but not before he smacked me on the head - well helmet - as I went past. The class at least chuckled a little.

Zach's POV:

"I'm sorry about that, Anonymous has always thought they were funny. Now let me introduce you to Luke and Sophia they will be showing you around today," Sammy told us leading us further into the shop. I was truly amazed. Just the shop was amazing, three times the size of were I worked. A girl and a boy walked around the corner dressed in overalls that were already covered in oil and dirt.

"What no girls? What type of school is this?" Sophia I presume asked shocked while putting a rag into her pocket.

"Sophia theres no law saying there has to be girl in the class so calm down," Sammy said while smiling and shaking his head.

"We do have Cammie bit she's not here," Mr. Smith spoke up.

"Where is Cammie?" Sammy asked looking over to Luke and Sophia.

"I last saw her with Shadow," Luke shrugged as Sophia nodded.

"Well I've got to give her some papers then I have some deliveries to do, I hope to se you all again before the race have nice day," Sammy bid us a farewell and exited through a side door on the left.

"We will be heading this way. Since Anonymous is out on the track it gives us some time to snoop around Anonymous's garage," Sophia smiled heading towards a door on the left, opposite to the one Sammy walked through. It opened up to a large garage similar size to the shop which is pretty big. There were two cars on lifts that were pretty banged up facing a row of 4 cars in pristine condition and a total of 6 bikes placed around the room also in amazing condition including a very familiar Kawasaki Ninja 600. Maybe Cammie borrowed it...

Luke ad Sophia took us around the whole room and explained how this was like Anonymous's own private shop. I was amazed at all the equipment that was in this one single room.

"What this?" Adam help up a chunk of metal?

"That is a chunk of metal," Luke and Sophia laughed as we all jumped an turned towards the door we previously entered through.

"Does it do anything?" Adam asked again. I was speechless. Anonymous was stood a mere 3 metres away from me. I found it hard to breath.

"Nope, and don't ask why I have it, I teach you one thing," Anonymous paused.

"Never throw anything away," Luke and Sophia spoke at the same time as Anonymous did.

"Make it your mantra! That would come in handy one day if I have a car thats missing a door. That's big enough to be melted down and shaped into a door. it's as simple as that. It might not have a function now but it could at some point in the future," Anonymous spoke with such conviction. Their voice was distorted obviously so know one would recognise them from their voice. If you listened carefully the voice sounded quite feminine. I have a strong feeling that Anonymous is actually a she. I know that I sound like a sexist jerk. If Anonymous is female I think I would die happy, I don't know it's like fantasising over a celebrity I wish I could date and marry. It is like that actually.

"You, I know you. Zachary!?" Anonymous moved towards me. I must have had a look of confusion on my face.

"You do?" I asked looking over to Nick who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry, Cammie's told me about you!" 'She' said putting her arms out to the side almost like she wanted a hug.

"She has?" This time it wasn't me it was Nick.

"You jealous? Yeah she's like my sister. She doesn't seem t like your girlfriend very much, what's her name?" She put a hand on her head.

"Bex, and she's not my girlfriend," I clarified.

"No, she's not called Bex, I can' remember for the life of me her name, she didn't use it much she basically refer to her as "Dumbass", Cammie seems to have quite a few insults up her sleeve that I'm sure will make you all laugh she's not use to the drama of high school so it's all coming out it seems. The way she describe you made you seem like you were the opposite to her type. I can tell you that is a lie," Anonymous laughed.

"She might have called Bex Rebecca at some point they don't like each other," I explained.

"I gathered as much," She sighed.

"Now, I think Sophia and Luke have probably told you that this like my private shop which is true, so I'm going to give you all a deal, if you have any problems with your cars or bikes bring them to me and I'll work my magic and it will all be for free and plus I'll give you a bumper sticker because who doesn't love a bumper sticker. Here are the cards bring it with you otherwise I shall make you pay," She chuckled while handing them out.

There were a chorus of 'Thank you's' from everyone.

"I best be off I have some preparing to do for tonights race, are any of you betting? If you do you know who to bet on," Anonymous did a small bow to us before leaving the garage.

"I guess now we've met half of the duo we might as well meet the other. Shall we head over to Shadow's garage?" Luke asked already walking towards the door. We all followed his footsteps.

 **A/N: HEY GUYS I KNOW ITS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME. BUT YOU HAVE** S.I.N.G.L.E.-Demispy **TO THANK FOR MY RETURN TO THIS STORY AS I RECEIVED A PM ASKING IF I WILL BE CONTINUING AND EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE JUST INQUIRING IT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO CARRY ON. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND PART TWO WILL BE OUT THIS WEEKEND AT THE LATEST FOLLOWED BY THE RACE IN THE CHAPTER AFTER NEXT WEEK! THABK YUO FOR READING!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	4. School Trip Part Two

Chapter 4: School Trip Part Two

Cammie's POV:

All the running is mental. As I left my garage and the group behind I ran over to Grant's garage stripping myself of my helmet and unfastening my jumpsuit as I went. Once inside I ran upstairs to Grants room and got changed. Walking back down the stairs holding my clipboard, shouting out to Grant (who's dressed as Shadow) as the group walked through the door.

Zach's POV:

"Shadow! Where's Grant? I need him to go get me a cowling, it'll help reduce the drag," I heard shouted through the other large garage that was symmetrical to Anonymous's.

"I don't know, he's working on the reveal with Sammy since he's in on it as the decoy. Why can't you get it yourself, you lazy arse?!" The voice was distorted so it was obviously Shadow.

"Because I'm exactly that! Lazy!" The voice was closer now, as I looked towards the stairs, I wasn't surprised when I saw that it was Cammie.

"GUYS!" Luke yelled. They had a radio on and it was pretty loud, though don't think he needed to yell...

"Oh sorry guys, forgot you were coming. Hey, who knows what a cowling is?" Shadow asked us. Me and Nick raised our hands slightly while everyone else hesitated.

"Great, can you guys get me one? Should be one in the room over there," Cammie asked.

"Sure," I shrugged my shoulders as we both walked over to the other side of the room to find a cowling for them.

"You guys can walk around you don't have to just stand at the door," I heard Shadow to everyone. That's when the questions started as they walked around looking at everything. Once I found the cowling I called Nick over and we lifted it out of the room of spare parts.

"Where do you want it?" Nick asked.

"On the engine preferably," Cammie's reply came as Shadow took a step closer and grabbed a hold of it lifting it away from us.

"Don't mind her sarcasm, she's like that 99 per cent of the time," Shadow said as he started hitting it to the car, "Cam's can you get anonymous for me?"

"I'm not your slave,"

"You need to get changed anyway,"

Cammie started walking upstairs again, "and that means I should get him for you because?"

"It's on the way to your room thats why!" Shadow shouted as Cammie was now upstairs.

"Fine, you're so bossy," The faint reply came.

"How do you guy's cope with her in your class?" Shadow asked as he looked up from what he was doing. No one replied, Mr. Smith chuckled a little before looking around some more. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs as Cammie started coming back down stairs.

"And where do you think you are going?" I turned to see Cammie stopping Jonas from going up the stairs.

"Sorry dude upstairs is off limits to everybody," Luke said walking over to him and pulling him back to the main room. Came scowled as he walked away.

"No one goes up stairs thats Sammy's home up there, it's out of bounds," Shadow pipped up without looking away from what he was doing.

"I'm going to get changed for later and I'll get anonymous for you," Cammie shouted over her shoulder as she walked to the door.

Cammie's POV:

I'm so happy that upstairs spans across from Grant's garage all the way over to mine. That means that I could move my jumpsuit and helmet over to my room then run back to walk back down as Cammie. I left through the door and walked across no need to run it's not like they expect anonymous to show up straight away. When I got to my garage Sammy was talking to a man outside. Luckily he was facing away from me so he won't see me come down as Anonymous. I ran upstairs and quickly changed and put my helmet on before going back downstairs.

"Hey Sammy, Cammie said Shadow needs something, do you need me to do anything else before the race?" I shouted over.

"Ah, yes, this gentleman has bought his son a car but he was hoping he could get you to fix it up, no matter the cost since his son is such a huge fan," Sammy said as I started to walk over.

"I'd love to, whens the deadline?" I asked crossing my arms as I came to a stop in front of the man.

"2 weeks, heres a picture of the car," He showed me a picture of a car that wasn't in the best shape.

"No budget?" I clarified.

"No budget. I know it looks like I should have one since it seems like Ive bought a piece of crap-" I cut him off.

"It isn't a piece of crap no car is. But just by looking at the picture I can tell you I can definitely fix up the bodywork but i'd have to see the actual car to tell you if anything needs replacing inside," I said handing back the phone.

"It actually doesn't have an engine. It only cost £100," The man shrugged his shoulder.

"That's gonna cost a lot of money," I warned.

"I know. That's why they're isn't a budget. My wife wants to buy him the best race car there is, but I knew he would prefer for me to buy him this and hopefully get you to fix it up to the standard of the best race car out there," the reasoning behind it had me saying yes in my head instantly. But two weeks.. With races, school work and Grants paparazzi reveal theres going to be a lot going on around here.

"I'll do it on one condition," I said.

"Anything," no hesitation.

"Well theres two. Number one, it will most likely take me more than two weeks so you'll have to tell your son this, but I will try my best to get it finished on time. And number two is that I get to deliver it personally to your son for you," I smiled underneath my helmet.

"That I can agree on, I'm Embers by the way. Thank you so much for doing this!" He smiled at me as I nodded. I looked over at Sammy, and he nodded at me telling me I could go as he would caught the details out.

I ran over to Shadows garage running through the door.

"Sorry! Sammy has a new customer for me, I was just soughing out the details. Came said you need me?" i shouted as I walked over to Shadow. Everyone was still here but they seemed more relaxed as they looked out the window at the track, or stared filling with Grants favourite car (the black one with blue racer stripes).

"Yeah, I have a decline on this car for some 40 year old who's having a mid-life crisis and he'll be here any minute and I still need to do the body work, as well as get ready for the race," He sounded a little stressed.

"Right let's get to work then," He closed the bonnet of the car, and walked over to get the supplies we needed. I turned and grabbed the sheets and tape we use to cover the windows and mirrors and lights with. Everyone had slowly started to gather around us to watch us work together.

"What colour and pattern is it?" I asked as I put on some overalls over my jumpsuit.

"Black, with red racer stripes, he wanted flames down the side as well,"

"Right black first," he pasted me what I needed and I started at the back and he started at the front and we did a side each. I instantly trapped the red not letting the paint dry first. I could hear the group mumbling about how you shouldn't do that, but it's how I work. I stayed on a red line down the side from front to back then with my glove covered hand I dragged the paint outwards smudging it through the black. I added orange on top, doing the same technique, followed by yellow. When I finished it looked like a realistic flame. A few seconds after I finished Grant finished his side. We changed our gloves as a rusty car parked up outside. A young guy about our age stepped out of the passenger side with the man I presume Grant was talking about.

"Oh dad! You didn't!" I guess it's a present then not a mid-life crisis. While the paint finished drying I started getting the Red paint ready again for the stripes and Grant walk dover to the two guys.

"Zach give us a hand will you while Shadows busy, put on those overall behind you," I gestures behind him as he stood shocked. Eventually he turned around grabbing them and slipping them on over his clothes. I threw him a pair of latex gloves and a mask so he doesn't breath in the fumes. I started putting down the tape to get a clean line as well as covers on either side so it doesn't splash the black. I handed Zach one of the spray guns.

"You start that end and we'll meet in the middle then I'll set the other one up to do and I'll need a few of you to hold the cloth up over this stripe so it doesn't touch the wet paint," I finished looking over to everyone else. We finished both stripes as Grant walked back over. I pulled my gloves of and shuck the mans hand while his son looked at the car.

"This is so perfect!"  
"This is unreal, thank you so much,"

The boy seemed to just be talking to himself as he walked around the car and looked inside. I removed all the over covers over the windows and mirrors and peeled the tape of the lights.

"Don't go and crash it now, it will be extremely expensive to fix," I said while binning everything. They both soon drove off, allowing me and Grant to finish cleaning up.

"Thanks Anonymous! You are a life saver! And Zach you did a great job! Thanks!" He went over and shook Zach's hand, "now I need to go find Grant and find out whats happening later and get ready. Hope to see you all after the race guys!" He left after that.

"Well, I guess we can move on to the track now, let you meet the pit crews from Shadow and Anonymous and you can meet the other racers that race here, they ring their own pit crews," Sophia said and she gestured to the door.

"How did they get a job as their pit crew?" George asked from the back.

"They're hand selected, so Anonymous and Shadow go scouting at different tracks and watch from the side lines as themselves and then they return offering them a job as Anonymous and Shadow. And they always say yes because we offer them double what they were getting at their old jobs," Luke explained as they walked towards the door.

"I'll see you guys later," I shouted over my shoulder as I started putting parts away into the parts room that Zach and Nick got the cowling from. I got a group about of 'see you later' as they left. When I finished up in Grants garage I walked through the shop into my garage to see that Embers car had been delivered and it looked worse than it did on the photo. I guess I can deal with that later. The race is in a hour.

Zach's POV:

As we walked out onto the track, I just couldn't help feel like feeling like I new Anonymous. Do you ever get that feeling? You recognise someone or something but you just can't put your finger on it.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG AGAIN! THANK Embers and Spies FOR MESSAGING ME! IF THEY HADNT DONE IT SO OFTEN I DON'T KNOW WHEN THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN POSTED. I'VE NOT CHECKED IT FOR ANY MISTAKES IM SORRY AS IVE DONE THIS IN A RUSH... HOPE IT ISNT TO BAD AND SORRY FOR IT BEING SO SHORT... NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AS ITS GRANTS REVEAL AND THE RACE!**

 **6 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **SHADW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	5. Loosing Control

Chapter 5: Loosing Control

Cammie's POV.

This whole school trip has been super stressful. I'm going I say this now I kind of regret organising it. It was a great idea to have in class but I don't think we really thought through how much was going to involved for me and Grant. I'm currently sat upstairs in my room with 20 minutes to go on the clock before the race. I really should be down at the track with my pit crew planning the race, whether I should aim for 2 pits, 3 if something goes wrong or be bold and try it with 1 pit.. But I can't seem to get my mind to slow down. It's going a million miles an hour and giving me a headache. I pull my kit off and head down stairs into my garage dressed as Cammie. I can't hear anyone around so they are all probably down at the race track. I wander over to Embers car that he's had dropped off. This is really going to be a lot of work. I pop the hood and hear a nerve-wracking creak and bang as the hood snaps of its hinge.. What have I got myself into? I hear running feet on the shop floor and people shouting as they try and get ready for the race to begin on time. Theres a crowd of fans and paparazzi outside the shop waiting to be let in by security. I need to focus my mind otherwise this race really isn't going to go my way.

The door flings open and a panicked Sammy comes running in.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" He all but shouts across to be almost bursting my eardrums. More feet can be hear approaching as the class come running in.

"We can't find them anywhere Sammy!" Sophia says as she comes to a halt, glancing in my direction giving me a worried look, silently asking me what I'm doing.

"Right, you get these guys to their seats before we let everyone else in and I'll check upstairs for Anonymous you know what they're like, he's props doing the before race ritual," Sammy says ushering everyone out.

He turns around when the door is closed to look at me as I pull the hood right off the car and place it on the side. The gym pays of as I don't collapse under the weight of it. He continues to watch me for a minute before turning and locking the door then walking upstairs. He returns with my uniform and helmet then closes the main garage door as I look over the car. I can here the shop door open and all the screams get louder and louder as everyone enters to give their tickets to security and go take their seats. Sammy places my kit on the side and without saying a word returns back upstairs. I stop and glance at the clock, 10 minutes to go. I walk over and get changed quickly and place my helmet on my head and Sammy returns with Grant. I look up and watch Sammy give me a sad smile and unlock the garage door and slip out.

Grant just looks at me before walking over and throwing himself at me in a bear hug.

"I've been having second thoughts," he barely whispers and with his voice distorted I almost didn't catch it.

"Why? I thought this is what you wanted? To be a racer under your own name and have people scream it from there lungs when you come second," I said being sincere as well as trying to lighten the mood.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I don't know I feel like its been made out to be this big thing but it's really not all I'm doing is removing my helmet, and when i do people will still see me as Shadow not as me," he looked down to the floor as I pulled him in for a hug.

"You need to remember you are Shadow and Shadow is you," I gripped his shoulders as he looked at me. I realised that I hadn't started my ritual and there was a 5 minute countdown starting. Grant held up a silver chain for me as he saw me looking upstairs, "I grabbed it before i came knowing you must have been going crazy in that little mind of yours today," placing it into my open hand.

"I feel like I want to join you on the reveal today. My mind won't stop whirling and I can't focus and all I can think about now if my dad. He said the same thing to me minutes before he went out for his final race where he died. I don't want that to be me Grant what if something happens because I'm not focused?" I sigh before putting the chain around my neck and kissing the pendant and putting it under my jump suit.

"I'll see you out there," is the only reply I receive and it;s the best one i could have gotten. He knows telling me I'm wrong won't help, i'd just argue and make my thoughts worse. I sigh and make my way down to the track. I leave the garage and see the shop floor is empty as everyone is down in their seats. I reach the pit lane and walk over to my team.

"Don't even apologise, these things happen, just remember we are with you every step of the way Anonymous, I'll be in your ear the whole ride, don't think just drive," This was Phillip, the head of my crew. He always knew what to say and he gets me through every race. I repeat our mantra back and then jump on my bike.

"Don't think just drive," I nod as I pull out of the garage and onto the pit lane. The first 3 laps are the qualifying laps. Basically where you finish after the third lap is your starting position in the race. The race is 56 laps long. I always wished it was longer, so i could almost hide away from life, from problems. I guess my mind is still out of control...

I pray to my father that he helps me right now.. He had no one to help him when he went out of control and I pray oh I pray that today isn't my turn.

* * *

 **A/N: I'VE BEEN GONE A WHILE... I KNOW I APOLOGISE.. A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON BUT EVERYONE SAYS THAT.. HERES THE FIRST UPDATE OF MANY MORE TO COME! I WILL ONLY UPDATE AGAIN TOMORROW IF I CAN GET 5 REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER? THAT'S IF ANYONE IS STILL READING! IF YOU ARE THANK YOU IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! I'VE DECIDED TO TAKE THIS STORY IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION AND INVOLVE CAMMIES REAL FATHER INTO THE STORY AND WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM I DONT WNT TO GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY BUT AFTER READING THIS I CAN AT LEAST TELL YOU ITS TO DO WITH HOW HIS AND HER LIVES ARE STILL CONNECTED AND HOW CAMMIE BECAME A RACER. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ZACH IN IT! PROMISE!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	6. Accidents Happen

Chapter Six: Accidents Happen

Zach's POV

Cammie didn't quite look her self in Anonymous' garage, she looked lost almost like she wasn't in the room. Before I could say anything to her we got ushered out of the room to go take our seats in V.I.P area. A few minutes later crowds of people came running by our booth to go take there seats. I must say the V.I.P area is in the best place ever. Its facing the pit lane so you can see the crews and drivers preparing for the race and it's slightly higher than the rest of the seats so you can see the whole track. The whole place is below the shop and garages so it gives this feel of an illegal street race with artificial lighting and dirt footpaths. Everyone is talking and making bets who is going to win and they can't wait for the reveal. As i'm watching the pit lane one crew are setting up without a driver, they all look a little panicked. Glancing around the only drivers missing are Shadow and Anonymous.

"Hey Nick, where are Shadow and Anonymous can you see them?" I said furrowing my eyebrows together in confusion. After her glances around he finally answers.

"Well there's Shadow now walking to his car, but I can;t see Anonymous," He too looks slightly confused.

A few minutes later Anonymous comes from the same direction as Shadow and goes to her pit crew who visibly relax. The first 3 laps begin shortly after and Sammy enters the room on the second lap.

"Afternoon gents, how are we enjoying things?" he asks smiling and taking a seat next to me at the end.

"This trip is absolutely magnificent Sammy, I can't express enough gratitude towards you for getting this to happen," our teacher says back. Turning back to the race Shadow is in the lead with Anonymous on his tail, both leaving the other drivers in the dust.

"Unfortunately Cammie and Grant won't be joining us today, they were meant to be racing but with the reveal of Shadow, Grant is off preparing that for me and Cammie isn't feeling too go today so she's upstairs having a rest, I do feel I work them both too hard but whenever I mention it they both change the subject and ignore anything I have to say on the matter. They do worry me sometimes," He trails of looking down before returning to his happy self and watching the race.

The third lap finishes with Shadow on poll and Anonymous in Second.

"Is Cammie going to be alright? She didn't look herself earlier," I quietly asked Sammy as the drivers prepared for the start of the race.

"She will be fine, she's gotten through it before, they both have, it's just Cammie handles things like this a lot different to Grant," He replied, confusing me even more so as I thought she was just ill but he's insinuating that it's a normal occurrence?

"Sorry, what do you mean? Got through it before?" I asked him glancing back to the track to see the drivers taking there positions.

"Do you remember the driver Adam Morgan?" He asked me completely ignoring my questions.

"Yeah, he died a few years back, I think its about six years now," I said remembering the crash in the news.

"That was Cammie's father, he got her into racing at a young age, he'd take her around the track when it was closed and have her help him when he was fixing any problems, her mother died giving birth to her unfortunately so she turned out to be a right daddy's girl. He was my best racer at the top of his game," he said sighing at the end as he watched the race begin. I didn't say anything for a while. A few laps went by and Shadow was pulling away whist Anonymous had dropped three places.

"Wait is today the anniversary of his death?" I suddenly asked piecing a few pieces together.

He glanced at me and gave me a small nod without saying a word, "The sad thing is that we all knew he was going to die, he himself new as well, which made it worst for them,"

"Them?" Does Cammie have siblings? The race going on was in the back of my mind but every time I glanced away for Sammy to see what had happened Anonymous had dropped another place in the race. He'd gone from second to seventh in ten laps.

"Cammie and Grant. Grant is my nephew but my brother - his dad was best friends with Adam, they both were amazing racers it's in our blood it only made sense for them to both introduce Cammie and Grant to this world as they grew up as it was what they both lived to do," He explained. I nodded and turned back to the race my mind going one hundred miles per minute.

"No wonder she's not feeling too good, even my minds spinning out of control," I whispered keeping my eyes on the race as Anonymous dropped another place. He was now in eleventh after 16 laps of the race. Sammy glanced at me looking a little worried at what I said. H picked up his clipboard and radio and tuned into a different channel, Anonymous' pit crew channel.

"Phillip, what's happening?" There was a little bit of crackling going on before a reply came through.

"Sammy it's happening again, she won't listen to me, she keeps mumbling about Adam, and slowing down and speeding up she's loosing her control and won't pit," came a panicked reply. Sammy glanced up to see who had heard, realising everyone was to engrossed into the race to pay attention sighed in relief as he glanced at me.

"Anonymous can you hear me? You need to focus on my voice," Sammy said through the radio not getting anything in return. He changed the channel and spoke again, "Shadow, I need your help drop back to Anonymous," That got everyones attention as they watched Shadow slow down and cars fly past him until he was down in twelfth position next to Anonymous.

"Anonymous! Anonymous, you've got to pit, babe you need to pit I'll drive you in come on, you need to pit," We all heard that over the radio as we watched as the two cars drove next to each other. They drove four more laps before anything happened. Anonymous picked up speed and started making they're way to the front of the race. Shadow quickly followed shouting curse words over the radio.

"Come on Adam pull her through it," Sammy whispered so quiet I barely heard him. Adam? why would Adam, Cammies dad pull Anonymous through whatever was happening to them? It made no sense.

"Sammy I don't know what else to do!"  
"Sammy, it's Philip, her mumbles have stopped all she's saying now is I'm sorry,"

Before he replies Sammy's out of the door and running down to the pit crews in a flash of speed. We all stand up and walk over to the glass to watch whats happening.

"What's wrong? Is something and going to happen?" I heard Jonas ask.

"I don't know it's something to do with Anonymous," Nick replied as we all went silent watching as Anonymous kept picking up speed as Shadow followed closely behind.

Nothing changed for another sixteen laps but we could see the crews running around preparing for something. They're on lap 31 now with 25 laps left. We are all still stood up watching in anticipation as crowds scream and cheer around us not knowing something was wrong. My eye's where glued to Anonymous, I didn't want to look away. That's when it happened. She took her foot of the gas and Shadow went right into the back of her. Shadows car flipped over the top of Anonymous and her's rolled to the bottom of the track. The whole place fell silent. All the other cars came to a slow stop where they were and drivers jumped out and started running to the accident, usually in a race like this they would leave it to the crews to sort out and they would keep racing. Sammy must have told them to stop. This can't be happening.

I watch on as driver pull Shadow out of his car, he seems unharmed miraculously as he get pulled away. He's injured without a doubt but luckily it doesn't seem to be anything too bad as he's walking well hobbling away with the help of others. I look down for Anonymous' car and see it's turned upside down and the roof is caved in. It's hard to see anything now with the smoke from the cars and the white fumes from the extinguishers. An two ambulance teams arrive within minutes and rush over with a stretcher to Anonymous' car. Shadow gets taken to one of the ambulances to sit down and have oxygen. Soon enough there is a body on a stretcher in a brace with an oxygen mask on being carefully rushed back to the ambulance. They take off immediately soon followed by Shadows.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, apologies for the suspension. Both drivers are being taking to hospital but from the look of them now they both will pull through and be fine, the race will continue in a few minutes, thank you," Sammy's voice came over the tannoids.

* * *

Cammie's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by a white light. I groaned and soon heard someone getting up and shouting for a doctor.

"Cameron, can you hear me sweetheart," I slowly opened my eyes again to see a doctor leaning over me blocking most of the light out from my eyes. I slowly nod my head as he leans back to take some vitals. I lay there still while he does what he does whilst trying to remember what happened.

"Grant, wheres Grant? I asked starting to get a little panicked as I remember seeing his car flying over mine and landing in front of me.

"He's perfectly fine, just a broken leg and a few cuts and bruises he was extremely lucky," the doctor tells me as he replaces his clipboard at the end of my bed.

"Now you on the other hand, took quiet a hit, you too have a broken leg and a broken arm, a sprained wrist and you've been in a coma for two days. all your vitals look fine but we are going to have to take you for another scan to0 make sure that the swelling on your brain is going down. You may have a little trouble with remembering a few things but everything should be fine, you'll just need a little time to heal and you'll hopefully be good as new," He explained to me as I took all the information in I just nodded slightly at him before looking at my hands, "I'll leave you to rest for a while first and get your bearings a nurse will be here shortly to take you to your scan," He left the room after that leaving me with Sammy who was sat next to me holding my hand.

* * *

Zach's POV

After the crash everyone couldn't wait to speak to Cammie or Grant to find out what was happening but for three days no one has seen them. They hadn't been in and for Bex that was great news she was glad to be rid of them but I couldn't get out of my head why Sammy would pray for Cammies dad to help Anonymous sit made no sense.

I'm sure they'll be in soon and will explain things but I guess I'll just have to wait for Grant to return my calls and messages.

* * *

 **A/N: HI AGAIN I KNOW I SAID I WOULD UPDATE SOONER AND I'M SORRY I DIDNT BUT THIS WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE AND I STILL DONT LIKE THE ENDING. I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING 3 TIMES A WEEK NOW SO NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THURSDAY OR FRIDAY! THINGS WILL GET BETTER SO PLEASE DONT BE MAD! GRANT WILL BE BACK IN SCHOOL SOON WHILST ZACH STARTS TO PIECE TOGETHER SOME INFORMATION. OOOOO WILL HE WORK IT OUT BEFORE HE GETS BACK?**

 **LOVED AL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH EANS A LOT TO ME TO KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL READING! COULD WE PUSH FOR TEN REVIEWS THIS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? FEEL HAPPY TO PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


	7. Returns

Chapter 7: Returns

Zach's POV.

It had been seven weeks now since the race. Neither Grant or Cammie had been in school and people where worrying about them. Bex was still as happy as ever that they weren't in but she hadn't come to realise that even though they were off the attention was still on them and that no one was caring about her. I was sat in mechanics at the back barely listening to what our teacher was saying. The door to the classroom opened and in hobbled Grant with a single crutch under his left arm. Everyone turned to stare at him as he plonked himself down in one of the two empty seats and turned his attention to the teacher. No one spoke for a while.

"Don't let me interrupt, please carry on," is all Grant said before pulling out his notepad and started scribbling away. Class then seemed to fly by and I think it was because everyone wanted to know what was happening. The bell went and everyone stayed in their seats as we watched Grant pack up his things. He didn't say a word to anybody and acts like we weren't there. He got to his feet and put his crutch under his arm before heading to the door. Everyone was confused and didn't know if to say anything. I started to realise that he didn't want to talk about it. With what Sammy had told me it must be a hard subject for him to talk about. I stood up and got my stuff together and followed him to the door and opened it for him. Just as he was about to leave one idiot had to speak up.

"Dude, ain't you gonna tell us what happened at the race, man Anonymous has lost his game!" he chuckled at the end which made it so much worse.

"No not their game, their Father," Thats all he said in reply before leaving the room. Things again really weren't adding up, first Sammy asking Cammie's father to watch over Anonymous and now Grant saying the Anonymous had lost his dad... The only thing that makes complete sense is that Cammie has to have a sibling that no one knows about - Anonymous. That is the only thought I can think about to stop the headache of thoughts. It's a silent walk with Grant to our next class, he just looks straight forward as he walks.

"Is Cammie alright? Sammy said she wasn't feeling too good the day of the race, she still not well I take it?" I asked quietly. I didn't know what I could talk about with him right now and I didn't want him shutting everyone out.

"She's fine, she's just taking longer to recover this time, I know Sammy told you about Adam," he replied the longest I heard him talk all day.

"Yeah I didn't realise, I don't think anybody's made the connection with the last names yet," I shrugged my shoulders as we made it outside our next class. I opened the door for him again and we walked in. There were only a couple other people here already the second bell hadn't rang yet.

"No one ever does to be honest with you," he sighs and slumps in his chair.

"Can I ask you a question about Cammie and Anonymous?" I asked tentatively, I didn't want to upset him even more. He turned his head towards me and pulled his eyebrows together in confusion as he nodded slowly at me.

"Are they related?" I blurted it as fast as I could as the stare he was giving me gave me the chills.

"What makes you ask that?" He sits up in his seat and turns towards me showing interest in my thoughts, which makes me believe I'm on the right lines.

"Just something Sammy said, about Adam Morgan, he was praying for him to help Anonymous through the race which just confused me completely and then in class you said he's lost his father so I figured it's either a coincidence that they've both lost their dad's on the same day or they are related and Adam Morgan is both Cammie's and Anonymous's Father?" I finished as the second bell rang to say next class will be starting. Our teacher walks in and Grant turns around and doesn't say anything in reply.

Cammie's POV.

Staying home these past seven weeks has helped, my memory is back now and the concussion has passed, my broken bones have heeled nicely according to the doctors I've just got a slight limp as I get used to using them again. I've been working on Embers car this past couple of weeks, since the doctor gave me the go ahead but insisted I had someone help me. Who better than Sammy himself, we've not talked much since the race and there hasn't been any other races since. He's been the best, my rock through everything. Ember's car is pretty much a carcass at the minute and today we are meant to be fitting the body parts back on. It's had a new engine fitted, new brake pads, the tyres are the best tyres around, just small changes really, the inner workings of the car all seemed to be fine apart from not having an engine, so with that fitted its running perfectly. All thats left is for a new body and it will be the best project I've ever worked on.

Looking at it now it does look a mess and it's hard to picture what the final outcome will look like. But it's going to be the best looking Mustang you've ever seen. I've been on the phone to Embers explaining the massive delay because of the crash and he was fine, he explained that on his son's birthday (his 21st) he explained that they have gotten him a car so that he doesn't have to get the bus but that its in the garage right now being fixed up, his son was more than happy to wait. It's going to be finished within a few days and I'll be driving t to his college for him.

Grant went back to school today I've apologised at least a million times to him and he keeps telling me to stop that it wasn't my fault. He doesn't hate me at least.

* * *

Me and Sammy finally finished Embers car and he's on his way to come view it to make sure everything is perfect. I'm changed into my Anonymous gear with Grant and Sammy. The garage is closed today as we are going to take this bad boy for a spin around the track. It's Wednesday today so Grant's been telling me everything thats been going on at school and that Zach is getting curious about Anonymous and myself. Sammy isn't worried, since it's what he said thats put him on that track. He wants to invite him to a dinner and he's going to explain everything to him and have him sign the contract that all our staff sign and most likely offer him a job. It takes some weight of mine and Grant's shoulders having someone at school know, now we'll have someone to talk to without having to worry what we say or how we word things.

Dead on the hour Embers turns up with a guy about my age, I couldn't see his face due to the glare o the sun on the window. When he stepped out I was shocked to see Zach.

"I see both your sons are fans Embers," I cheerfully shout as I step forward to shake his hand.

"Yes yes, I don't know what got them into racing theres no others in our family," He chuckled as he stepped back. There was silence for a second as he looks over the car. He nod's he head slowly then looks back over to me.

"I'll be honest with you, I have no clue on what I should be looking for, hence why I brought Zach with me, I hope you'll still be around in a few years no doubt he'll be wanting the same for his 21st," he chuckled again shaking his head.

"No doubt about that, I thought we could take it for a test drive around the race track I'll have Luke drive it down for us and we can take it for a spin," Sammy suggested looking between Zach and Embers.

"That sounds like a marvellous idea!" Embers seems a little too over excited but then again he doesn't know what he doing. We all head down to the track, Grant makes up some excuse to leave and head upstairs. Sammy quietly leaves and heads after him. We all stay silent as we continue our way down to the track.

"Thank's Luke," I said as he jumped out the car just after pulling up in front of us. He throws the keys at me and I stare down at them remembering the last time I was in a car, "So who's driving?" I ask looking at Embers.

"I wouldn't mind just watching you drive it round if that's quite alright," He replied with the worst answer possible. I nodded and saw a look of worry cross Zach's face. I walked round the car and jumped in and keyed the ignition. It's a lovely car and part of me is excited to get to drive it before giving it away, and without thinking I floored it and I was away! The best feeling in the world being back behind the wheel. I knew Grant and Sammy where both watching me from upstairs. I took my time with it as my leg was still sore. After a few laps a pulled back up in front of Zach and Embers.

"It's perfect, now how much is this going to be costing me?" He asked closing his eyes as he pulled his check book out.

"I'll give you a small discount since I didn't realise I knew your family, it'll be £29,500" I said calculating it in my head. I heard a low whistle from Zach as his dad wrote the check.

"Well it's less than I thought it would be at least, I just pray he's careful with it," He rips the check out and passes it over to me.

"Well, if anything goes wrong or something breaks he can bring it back and the first fix is free," I said smiling behind my helmet starting to walk back up to the shop floor.

"That is what I like to hear!" Embers exclaimed.

"If you could write down your sons college address I'll deliver it tomorrow afternoon, whats his name again? I don't think you mentioned it," I said as I opened the door to my side of the garage for them.

"It's Cody, heres the address he and his friends are on a study period at 1:30 for an hour, me and my wife are going to be there for then to see his face. I can't wait," He smiled big at me as he left the paper with the address on the side.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!" I called as they got back in their car. I looked at the clock on the wall to see that its the Lunch period at school, no wonder Zach could make it Embers didn't strike me as the type of man to pull his son out of school for something like this.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **A/N: HEY! OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG! THIS CHAPTER WAS SO HARD TO WRITE IT'S TAKEN ME A LONG TIME BUT FINALLY I'VE FINISHED IT IM NOT LOVING HOW ITS ENDED BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN GET BACK INTO IT AND IT'LL START PICKING UP AGAIN!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **SHADOW1999 OVER AND OUT X**


End file.
